youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Eggman (Future Robotnik)
You may be asking, “Who is this Dr. Eggman that became Sonic's nemesis? Whatever happened to that loser, Dr. Ivo Robotnik?” The answer will blow your mind: you're actually looking at Dr. Robotnik from the 54th century. Backstory Alternate Timeline In the year 2310, Sonic the Hedgehog finally ran out of lives and died from a drug overdose for real. As one might expect, Dr. Robotnik was ecstatic about this. However, this made him overly confident in his abilities (which had already started to decay over the last 150 years). As a result, Robotnik’s quest for world domination began to crumble. By 2390, Robotnik had gone completely bankrupt and was now rendered homeless. He took up many jobs over the next several centuries. Eventually, he became unhirable due to his extensive history of being fired every 3-5 years. As a result, he went under many pseudonyms to get hired. He eventually ended up with the name “Dr. Eggman” after a certain brand of moving vans. By the year 5265, Eggman finally lost it. In his schizophrenic delusions, he began trying to relive the so-called glory days of his prior conquest. Eventually, over time, he started seeing an imaginary Sonic wanting to thwart him again. In the cold February of 5371 in New York, someone saw Eggman sleeping on a bench at a bus stop and wanted to help, but they didn’t want to give up anything valuable. They left him a fortune cookie. Upon waking, Eggman cracked the cookie open to read his fortune. The slip of paper said he would stop his habit of obsessing over past hobbies, so Eggman decided to do something other than try to kill Sonic. With new-found charisma (and sanity), Eggman went to a streaming service and pitched an idea for a new cooking show except he’d be making inventions instead of food. ‘’Cooking with Eggman’’ went on to become a huge hit. Sadly in 5376, the show was cancelled after the sixth season because Eggman, upon spilling hot oil on his lap, had uttered the word “glib-glob” live on the air, and this created quite the controversy. By late June 5378, Eggman was out of money and on the verge of losing his house again. Eggman then remembered the time machine he built in the season 4 finale of the show. He traveled back to the year 2005 to continue doing his rottenness in the new timeline. The trip through time altered Eggman’s body. He slimmed down slightly, and his mustache turned brown rather than orange. The first thing he did in this timeline was steal a pair of sunglasses, a pair of odd goggles, and a strange red jacket with gold-colored buckles resembling something Michael Jackson might’ve worn at some point. Thanks to his so-called “super-computing brain,” Eggman had arrived on a day when his past self Dr. Robotnik would be starting a six-and-a-half-day nap. He used a secret tunnel and abused a glitch in the security program to sneak into his lab and began work on a device to reprogram Robotnik’s robots. Within two days, he had done it. Upon gaining control of the robots, he ordered them to help him steal building materials along with “pi hundred million dollars” (though thankfully the robots were programmed to round to the nearest dollar). He soon left and began construction of his new headquarters on a resort island. When the previous Dr. Robotnik woke up, he was peeved to find that he was missing roughly one quarter of his money, most of his robots, and a decent chunk of his supplies. He ordered Coconuts (who was thrown in the dungeon by Eggman) to tell him who was responsible. Robotnik was not happy with his reply. Rivalry with Robotnik Dr. Ivo Robotnik, not willing to be outdone in villainy by anyone including his alternate future self, soon reverse engineered Eggman’s reprogramming device and used the loads of scrap metal from his dungeon to build some assassin robots to assist him in taking down Eggman. Dr. Ivo Robotnik’s assassination attempt failed, but he was able to turn one quarter of his robots back to his side. After some more assassination attempts by both Robotniks, it was decided that this would settled by a special battle between two teams of seven newly made robots in an enclosed area within the Amazon Rainforest (just to stick to mother nature). Each team had a captain and a sub-captain, though none of these new robots were given names. The battle ultimately came down to one final showdown between Dr. Ivo Robotnik’s captain and Dr. Eggman’s sub-captain. In desperation, Eggman’s robot fired one final attack against his opponent, but without warning Morshu dropped one of his bombs wiping out both robots. The final results of the battle was dragged through court in the coming weeks. Eventually, the two were sick of fighting and agreed that a person chosen at random would decide which of them would continue as the menace to Mobius. Unfortunately for both of them, that person was Steven Crowder who decided that Robotnik and Eggman would have to co-exist as Public Enemy Number 1 of Mobius, with the robot army evenly divided between the two. Crowder then challenged the two of them to change his mind, but they were unable to do so. Ever since this debacle, Robotnik and Eggman have been on uneasy terms, but the two of them have agreed to (mostly) stay out of each other’s way… at least until one of them succeeds in conquering Mobius and forces the other to go back on their agreement (like that’s ever going to happen). This unofficial truce has lasted to this day. Trivia *Mega Man was created in the same timeline Eggman came from. It’s unlikely he’ll exist in the current timeline. *In the current timeline, Eggman claims to have an IQ of 300. This was evaluated by a robot invented by Eggman for the purpose of convincing sperm banks to pay him to masturbate. Category:Dictators Category:Russians Category:Mad Scientists Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Sonic Boom Category:Males Category:Smart Category:Atheists Category:Ugly Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dumb characters